


Adventures in Footjobbing | Epipode 69

by RumblyStomach



Category: Adventures In Roommating (Podcast)
Genre: BBW, Bananas, Cowgirl, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Feelings, Footjob, Hard Fucking, Lots of Cum, Love, Podcast, Sex, Smoking, Weed, adventures in roommating, bong hits, cum, duo - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, fat tits, keith batista - Freeform, meghan tonjes - Freeform, thick girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumblyStomach/pseuds/RumblyStomach
Summary: Keith and Meghan indulge.





	Adventures in Footjobbing | Epipode 69

It started off as a regular night. Another Sunday like any other.

Meghan and Keith sat down for the podcast, their mics adjusted perfectly, everything synced and lined up just right, not live on twitch, Meghan decided not to tonight (too many bananas lol) just a regular old Sunday night podcast, in time for it to be uploaded by Monday.

Naturally, Keith was hard as a rock. He just got in from his room hitting the bong hard. [Amanda Palmer’s _Guitar Hero_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWZu6NWJkHw)still rockin’ away in his head.

Time was softened for Meghan as well. She blew her last held breath of smoke out the open window in the living room next to the podcast setup on the coffee table. She had just rubbed her feet down with some fruity Bath & Body Works lotion, she fresh on that shit. She stretched her legs and cracked her ankles, sunlight glinting off her shiny toenails. Keith walked through and sat in his regular armchair perch, admiring her piggies as he went, that cock growing ever harder in his pants. He regretted not wearing underwear in his sweats.

She was used to seeing him hard, but still Meghan shook her head and rolled her eyes at Keith trying to conceal his boner from her. “Bitch, I’m about to see it anyway. Why you hiding it? Relax, bbs.”

Keith looked up sheepishly, “I dunno I was jus—"

“Oh, shut up, you sadass bitch,” she laughed, “You know we just a couple… of friends, who occasionally touch each other.”

“Haha, yeah I guess,” said Keith, still embarrassed but relaxed, somewhat.

“Podcast time, Daddy Keith!” Meghan warned him for once, instead of just going in like she usually does.

He relaxed in the chair and nodded. Enjoying his high and settling in, he spread his legs, letting his heavy cock slop back in his super touristy Venice Beach Boardwalk sweatpants.

She sat her thick ass down opposite him. She gave him a look and smiled through her bright red lipstick, and began.

“What up my big beautiful bitches, this is Meghan Tonjes-” “and I’m Keith Burrito” “and we’re a couple… of friends!”

And the podcast continued as usual. They mention their sponsors, their recent streams/videos, and any gripes they have about the week. They talked about their banana intake and any recent news that pissed them off. It’s really just another regular old Sunday podcast.

Keith keeps his attention on the subjects at hand, but really can’t keep his eyes off Meghan.

He admired her from the tip of her beautifully red-painted nails, her cute white toes, up those long pale legs, this bitch’s thick thighs, her waist and privates hidden by the tight pair of gym shorts and chest hugged by her dark blue crop top that showed her chubby tummy, with a little bit of cleavage to top it off.

Her warm white angelic figure was an absolute haven in this dark world haunted by bills, stresses, unseen predators and other terrible things. How Keith wished he could just exist with her, how he wished he wasn’t moving, how he wished he could stay with her forever. Forever being roommates, sleeping together, kissing each other, smiling and laughing with each other.

“Keith, Keith? Hey, you stupid bitch!” Keith snapped out of it. “Hey cunt, I’m about to read the Patrons, where is your mind? You and your one and a half jobs!”

“Oh sorry, I was just thinking about uh--” Meghan gave him a look. Not just any look, _the_ look. _That_ look. The _I-know-you-were-thinking-about-me-why-can’t-you-focus-for-at-least-a-minute-holy-shit_ look.

“OH, before we do Patrons, can we think-uh, talk, about Gambino’s new song??” Keith found his voice and pushed this thought to the front and out his mouth. He queued up [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYOjWnS4cMY) to ready it for the Patreon read.

“YES,” Meghan said, “Can’t believe I forgot about that! Well, first of all…”

That bought him another half hour of just zoning out, admiring Meghan’s body again. Checking out her toes, once again, those nice arches in her soles, her beautifully pedicured nails, matching the color of her lips…

“Goodnight and Goodbye,” they finished the podcast as the music faded in and faded out as Meghan hit the record button again, to stop the audio.

They looked at each other.

“You just can’t take your eyes off me, can you?” Meghan said as she shook her head at Keith.

Keeth didn’t say anything. He just looked at her. His eyes were smiling but his face was straight, serious… horny.

“Keith…” Meghan looked at the bulge in his pants. “These are all you can think about, huh?” She stretched her legs out toward this horny motherfucker and spread her toes out, kept her feet together, like she was trying to catch a softball with those stubby digits.

Keith adjusted his position in the chair as he bit his lip. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said sarcastically with a smile.

Meghan pulled her feet back across the coffee table, back toward herself. Keith almost looked sad that they were out of his view, but he was still hard as hell. He looked at her, she looked at him, then broke the eye contact to stand.

She bent to unplug her laptop, her gym shorts straining as that fat ass tried to break through them. Keith couldn’t tear his eyes away _god why did it take me this long to really_ see _her_ Keith thought to himself.

She began to head down the hallway to her room, turning her head as she went, “Keith, why are you still sitting there, hurry up, bitch!” She gestured her hand carelessly in the air to motion him to follow her.

Keith stood up suddenly, nervously, as if this hadn’t happened many times before. It was as though every time Meghan called him to her room, he didn’t expect it. As if he forgot about it each time it happened. He quickly walked to catch up with her.

\--

They lay in her room. Keith, comfortable and nude, sat against the wall with a tall stack of Meghan’s pillows behind him. Meghan sat crisscross, facing him as if they were podcasting again. But this time, his dick was flopped between her freshly lotioned feet. Her hands gripped the sheets to support herself. She still wore her gym shorts and crop top; her nipples were hard and protruded from the top as she slowly rubbed her feet alternating up and down on Keith’s cock. They never broke eye contact. She could read the absolute arousal that was painted on Keith’s face with a brush as thick as her thighs. Meghan wore that sultry smile and wore it well, she had him right where she wanted him.

She licked her lips, “Ooh, you like that, baby?” She whispered to Keith as he put his head against the cool wall in ecstasy. “Y-yess, yes, I do, bbs. I can’t-ahh,” he pulled his head back to face her, their eyes met excitedly, “I can’t resist you.”

Keith’s body was covered in a slick layer of sweat as he choked out these words. He was trying so hard not to cum. “It’s okay, relax, baby.” Meghan said quietly, looking at him through heavy lids. “Cum for me, cum hard for me,” She stroked and stroked, her soft soles gaining speed, rubbing every inch of Keith’s cock, feeling every budging vein, every wrinkle of skin, until her toes reached and gripped the tip, grabbing it, touching it, her big toes massaging the smooth red mushroom cap.

He couldn’t hold it any longer, “Aaah, stroke me bbs,” he managed to gasp out.

Meghan rubbed her feet like she was dying of hypothermia and desperate to make a fire in the freezing cold woods, but her arms had already frozen off, so she was doing it with her feet and Keith’s dick was the wood—

Y’know what, never mind. She jerked off his cock with her feet like her damn life depended on it. That’s what I mean.

Orgasm wracked through Keith’s body, he felt it on every inch of his skin, hell, his heart came for fuck’s sake. He let out a groan as he released rope after rope of pure white thick healthy cum. It erupted from his dick like a volcano, and she didn’t stop stroking him until he was gasping for air and squirming in a damp spot of his own sweat, convulsing in the total euphoric ecstasy he experienced on her bedsheets.

She laid back, her work done and the “fruits” of her labor wet on the bed, around and on top of her feet. The pure dripping white, matching the pure solid white skin. They both lay there gasping, gaining their “footing” once again.

It was so damn hot in that room.

Meghan sat up and rolled herself forward onto her chest, so that her hands lay on either side of the man’s legs. “Feel like fuckin?” She said in an out-of-breath voice. But that out-of-breath voice was the hottest thing Keith had heard all fuckin’ day.

He opened his eyes and turned his head toward her. His boner also regaining consciousness, sprang forward, narrowly missing her chin as it bounced against his thigh. “Yes. Yes, I want that.”

Meghan bit her lip as she smiled and crawled toward him on the bed. She got closer to him, then sat on her ass and slipped out of the gym shorts. Revealing that freshly shaven fat pussy. _Oh fuuuck_ Keith thought looking at her newly revealed area and taking a deep breath.

He grabbed at her hefty shoulders and urged her closer to him, with combined effort they were brought closer together, she straddled him and they kissed for the first time that day. Their lips softly laying together at first, then pressing against each other harder, opening and tongues dancing together or whatever.

She straddled his thighs and reached down to his cock as they kissed. She wiped away what remained from his previous explosive cumshot, flicking it away with her thumb, and she lined him up with her hole perfectly.

He lay, working himself slowly into her, as she lowered herself onto him. They both gasped as they were as together as they could get. They moved gingerly at first, but quickly began to grip each other tighter and tighter,

“Fuck me, bbs.” They said together, they looked at each other and smiled a little.

Keith thrust himself into her, tired of dawdling. He wanted to give it all to her, and for her to take what he had to give. They both moaned aloud with the thoughts of only each other on their minds. Keith grasped her in a full body hug, moved down on the bed so she could sit on his cock comfortably, and began to pound that huge Batista cock deep inside of her.

Meghan put her head on his shoulder with her lip right next to his ear, “ _Oh, fuck me_ , _fuck me, fuuUHck me._ ”

Keith let lose the most energized fit of thrusts he could manage. Plunging himself in and out of her over and over and over and over and over and over and over.

It was so good. Both joined as one, skin flopping, parts slapping, fluids mixing, even their sounds becoming one.

They fucked.

And they fucked.

And they FUCKED.

They fucked hard.

Meghan moaned aloud, rubbing her clit as Keith’s cock hammered into her again and again. “Hhh Keith, baby, baby, baby.” She stuttered out.

Keith had a handful of Meghan’s short bleach blonde hair and pulled it back hard. He had her at his mercy, the pain getting them both off.

“H _hh baby, bbs, I’m gonna cum._ ” Keith pulled her close and whispered this in her ear, biting at her soft neck.

“ _Hell yes, bbs, me too. Cum inside me. Cum hard, cum deep, cum with me.”_ she gasped back into his ear.

A few more slaps of meat against meat in one more blitz of lunges cum churning in his balls and orgasm threatening at the tip of his pulsing cock.

Keith gasped, practically screaming in the air as he came deep inside of his friend, just as she asked, another bunch of thick white snakes escaping into her.

As he went on, she climaxed, her walls tightening around his rock-hard cock, squeezing more cum out of him, as if was not flowing freely already. They both tensed up super hard and came so fucking hard into/onto each other.

They gripped each other close, screeching in sexual release into each other’s faces, quaking and pulsating with orgasmic pleasure.

A flood of Meghan’s juice escaped from her and onto the bed, as a flow of Keith’s sweet white goodness followed from her overflowing pussy.

They collapsed onto each other. They were one. Joined by this natural bond as one being.

Keith held her flat against his chest, hugging her like he’d never have her again, stroking her hair.

 _“god”_ They both exhaled, still shivering in the aftershocks of climax.

\--

They sat side by side on Meghan’s bed, blowing out weed smoke from Keith’s bong into the box fan on the window sill that took it out the apartment window.

They had cleaned up their mess by the towel placed under Meghan’s bed for such occasions. Still slick with sweat from the hot temperature of a summer in Los Angeles, in addition to their recent steamy experience. They sat and enjoyed each other’s’ company. Fingers tracing their bodies, playing around, and enjoying the silence besides the blowing of the fan, the bubbling of the bong and each other’s relaxed breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a while. Wrote it drunk, then edited that shitshow the next day. This is a fun and exaggerated story with humor from the podcast mixed with my own fantasies and ships. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Check out the Adventures in Roommating podcast: http://www.adventuresinroommating.com  
> Follow my shitty twitter: @boomboxbryan
> 
> EDIT: Hell fuckin' yeah! Keith read it on the podcast (Episode 285: They Wrote Fanfiction About Us) and even though he fucked up some words cuz he failed to do his one and a half jobs, i fuckin loved it and (i think) they loved it too.


End file.
